mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolitan Avenue (BMT Myrtle Avenue Line) (mtamaster edition)
Metropolitan Avenue, formerly known as Middle Village–Metropolitan Avenue, is a New York City Subway station served by the BMT Myrtle Avenue Line. It is located at the intersection of Metropolitan Avenue and Rentar Plaza in Middle Village, Queens. It is served by the K''' train at all times and select '''M trains during rush hours. This station was originally a terminal station until July 1st, 2017. The new station, located directly east of the original station, opened on September 2nd, 2017. Although no longer a permanent terminal, all except one AM M''' train trip from Queens Boulevard empties passengers out and terminates on the "Manhattan bound" platform during rush hours, continuing to a layover track along Fresh Pond Yard. Trains originating at the station come from the layover track or yard and begins service on the "Roosevelt Avenue bound" Track. The new station is one of 3 new stations located along the New York Connecting Railroad right-of-way, and part of the first stations built outdoors since 156th Street on the IRT Third Avenue Line in 1973. History The first station originally opened on October 1, 1906, to serve the adjacent Lutheran cemetery. It was part of an extension of the line past Wyckoff Avenue along a former steam dummy surface line. A second station opened on August 9, 1915, west of the original facility, while the other former surface stations were elevated. On July 16, 1974, a fire completely destroyed the original wooden platform and station house along with R27 cars 8202, 8203, 8237 and R30 car 8512 along with some fire damage done to R32 cars 3549, 3659, 3694 and 3695, and the station had to be completely rebuilt. It reopened in 1980 with a concrete platform and brick stationhouse. On July 1st, 2017, the station closed down and a new station along the New York Connecting Railroad right-of-way opened on September 2nd, 2017. From June 2010 to July 2017, by railroad and service directions, the station was the southern terminal of both the Myrtle Avenue Line and full-length '''M train. It was the northern terminal of the M''' train by service direction before its reroute on June 27, 2010, and later became a northern through station by September 2017. Even though it was the '''M train's southern terminal by railroad direction, the service's late-night terminus, Myrtle Avenue, is geographically further south, but the weekend and weekday terminals at Essex Street and Forest Hills–71st Avenue, respectively, are geographically further north. Station Layout The original station, built on an embankment with the north end at street level, had two tracks and a concrete island platform with benches. The tracks ended at bumper blocks at the north end of the platform. A steel canopy with fluorescent lights and supported by silver columns covers the entire platform. The newer station was built with two side platforms along three tracks. The middle track is not used by the subway and is instead used by CSX freight trains. The station is in an open-cut, designed similar to Parkside Avenue on the BMT Brighton Line. South of the station, the New York Connecting Railroad continues to the LIRR Bay Ridge Branch with the outmost tracks rising and connecting to the original el along Fresh Pond yard, then into Fresh Pond Road station. On the side of the original westernmost track opposite from the platform is an employee-only facility. The control tower for the Myrtle Avenue Line is at the south end of the platform. Exit The grade-level station house, the station's only entrance, is made of bricks with glass windows, located at the eastern corner of Rentar Plaza and Metropolitan Avenue. It has two pairs of doors leading to the platform, turnstile bank and token booth. Also, there are two pairs of doors out to the street corner and another door along Metropolitan Avenue. Originally, the platform extended out of the station house, and was fully ADA-accessible without the need for elevators or ramps. When the new station opened, the original platform was gated off and used by employees only, with a new passageway leading to two sets of stairs and elevators. Each platform has one of these sets of stairs and elevators at the south end.